America's Next Top Sim / Cycle One / The Girl Who Won The Whole Show
The Girl Who Won The Whole Show '''is the ninth episode of '''Cycle One '''of 'America's Next Top Sim. It focuses on the last photoshoot of the season, and who the final winner is. The Girl Who Won The Whole Show Crim: WAKE UP GIRLS Demi: Ugh what is it Crim: The final challenge baby Liberty: Wow Crim: Head over to Claire at Volleyball Valley ''The girls get ready and head to Volleyball Valley Claire: Hello Top Two Demi and Liberty: Hey Claire: Now the last photoshoot is the most important, it really shows us who the winner is Demi: Hmm Claire: So we thought we'd go all out, paint one of you completely white, and the other completely black Liberty: Ooo Tom: You will then model in lingerie... Liberty: Oh my lord Micheal: This will show off your body and how well you pose Tara: Now girls get ready and meet me on the set The girls get ready and two hours later they're done Crim: Wow you look great guys Demi: Thanks Crim: Now pose for the gods and show me you deserve to win After three hours of intense modeling, the girls are finally done Tara: Crim... here are the pictures... File:9 - Oppsoite Demi.png|Demi's Opposite Attracts File:9 - Oppsoite Demi Face.png|Demi's Opposite Attracts Closeup File:9 - Opposite Liberty.png|Liberty's Opposite Attracts File:9 - Opposite Liberty Face.png|Liberty's Opposite Attracts Closeup Tara: That's a wrap on the last ever photoshoot of Cycle 1 Tara: I'd like to thank you girls for truly entertaining me Liberty and Demi: Bye Tara Crim: Hello girls... the time has come for the final judging... where one of you two will become America's Next Top Sim. Crim: Goodbye girls... for now The time has come for Crim to decide the winner of Cycle 1 At the judging panel Crim: Just me today girls Crim: I've thought very hard about this... but in the end, I made the choice Crim: Throughout this competition, you have fought for the title and you've both made it to the end Crim: I congratulate you on that Crim: I've picked who I think deserves it the most... Crim: The winner of America's Next Top Model Cycle One Crim: The girl who will be taking home the prize Crim: Is.... Crim turns to the TV Screen and turns it one Crim: Liberty Cole... Liberty: Oh my god, I won, I did it Demi: Good job girl Crim: Demi... you are truly a great model and redeemed yourself... but now I must ask for you to leave Demi: Bye guys, love you sis Liberty: Bye Demi <3 Crim: Last one standing Liberty... well done Liberty: Thank you Crim so much, from the bottom of my heart Crim: Now walk the catwalk one more time Liberty struts down the catwalk like a true winner Crim: So that's the end of Cycle 1, the winner has be chosen, huge congratulations to Liberty Cole Crim: I'll see you next episode where we will see all the models together for a final time Crim: I've been Crim, this has been America's Next Top Sim, goodbye for now Category:America's Next Top Sim Episodes